Lazy Days
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: Just another ordinary, sweet and slow day in the lives of Greece and Japan. Giripan, fluff.


Hello there! Long time no see, huh? I hope you all enjoy this fic, which was written for a Greece/Japan exchange on livejournal, the prompts being "shopping" and "anything to do with food"

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

**

* * *

Lazy Days**

"Greece-san, what-?"

"Calm down." The command was spoken lazily, Greece's voice coming from far too close to the smaller nation for Japan's liking.

In fact, to say that Japan was unnerved at that moment would have been an understatement. Not only were Greece's long fingers wrapped over his eyes, but he could feel the other's warm, broad chest pressed gently against his back. He bit his lip, until he felt something cold and a little wet pressed against that too.

"H-Huh?"

"Open your mouth." The deep, smooth voice was now coming from right beside his ear; Japan felt his cheeks turn bright pink, and hoped that Greece would not comment on it.

Faced with not much other choice, as his nose was filled with the smell of salt and his lips coated in liquid, Japan parted his lips slowly, nervously.

Whatever it was Greece was attempting to feed him, Japan could not tell much about it right away. Of course, that might have been because he was more concerned with how he was meant to get it in his mouth without inadvertently sucking on Greece's fingers. Yes, that was something he would much rather avoid…

And he did somehow manage it, by barely grazing the small food with teeth instead. It was an olive; he should have guessed it.

Pulling away from the other's hold, Japan took a step away from Greece and fixed his gaze on the linoleum floors.

"What do you think?" Greece's voice sounded perfectly relaxed, but Japan still wondered if he was only imagining the lack of usual warmth.

"E-Excuse me?"

"The olive. Does it taste good?"

"Oh, yes. It was fine."

Greece hummed softly, and Japan looked up in time to see him pop the very same half-nibbled black olive into his own mouth. Blinking quickly, he willed his cheeks not too turn red, but that was hard to do when all he could think of was his saliva mixing with Greece's own in the other's mouth.

"Hm, yeah, this is good." Greece agreed, placing the pit into his pocket and filling a plastic container with black olives. Japan busied himself looking around the store, fussing with the boxes of desserts and mixes and things he could not identify with their Greek packaging.

Still, the store was small, and Japan could hear Greece move about, occasionally sticking some boxes into his basket. And when he turned and started up a conversation with the man behind the counter in lazy, easy Greek, he tried to pretend that it wasn't melodious to his ears.

Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around Japan's body (one of them laden with white grocery bags), Greece's warm chest and the ever-present scent of cats and sunshine overloaded Japan's senses.

"A-Are you done, Greece-san?" He forced out quickly, hoping his stutter wasn't evident as he slipped out of Greece's loose hold.

If the older nation was upset at bring brushed off, he didn't show it too much, humming a noise of agreement.

"Your ears are red," he mused casually, as if discussing the weather, "it looks cute."

"Greece-san!"

Chuckling at Japan's scandalized expression, Greece took his smaller, paler hand into his own shamelessly and leading him out of the food store.

* * *

"Greece-san, are you sure you do not need my assistance?"

"No, thank you."

Another silence fell upon the kitchen, filled only with the methodical sound of Greece chopping onions at the cutting board. Japan bit his lip, twisting his hands in his lap.

"Are you sure, Greece-sa-"

"Yes." While it was very hard to get Greece in a bad mood, and even though his voice was still very calm, Japan decided it might be best to stop asking altogether. He exhaled to calm himself, before his gaze drifted to the large window in the dining area. From this side of Greece's house the Mediterranean Sea was visible in the distance, and its beautiful deep blue waters always served as a lovely distraction.

"You can go outside, if you'd like."

Japan blinked, shaking his head a bit before looking up; "Excuse me?"

"You can go outside. The cats are outside, too." Greece gestured to the back door with a nod of his head, hands still busy with a knife.

Despite the fact that Greece could no longer see him, Japan nodded and headed outside. On his outside deck, Japan found eight or nine cats lounging, alternatively scratching the wood, napping, or lazily licking at their paws.

Once Japan stepped out onto the wood floor, a beautiful black and white cat padded up to him and nuzzled his calf. The Asian nation crouched down beside him and scratched him behind the ear with a soft smile.

"Good afternoon, Apollo-san," He started, and the cat mewled happily in his touch. Lifting the friendly cat into his arms, Japan turned his gaze back out to the sea, the smile still on his face.

"This country is very beautiful." He murmured, stroking down Apollo's soft, furry spine. Soon his thoughts started to drift away from the blue waters and majestic mountains, and instead he was thinking of beautifully tanned skin and warm hazel eyes when he added, voice drifting, "Very beautiful."

Suddenly, a pair of arms was wrapped around Japan's waist, and he completely froze. When his hand clenched too much around the cat, Apollo slinked out of his arms and bounded away, in time for Greece to lean in closer.

"G-Greece-san… I-I thought you were cooking…"

"Food is in the oven." The taller nation answered simply, breathing near Japan's ear. Japan shivered, turning bright red and pulling away. Greece, if he was upset didn't show it. Instead, he looked over at Japan with a slight smile, before heading back into to heed the food on the stove.

After all, they had all the time in the world.

_End._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this fic! Thank you for reading!

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
